Tosha
' Tosha' was a character who appeared in the first three seasons of Barney & Friends. She was played by Hope Cervantes and first appeared in the Season 1 episode "Be a Friend". In the episode "A Very Special Delivery!", her mom had twin boys named Kevin and Kyle. Before they were born, Tosha mentioned them in "May I Help You?", "Red, Blue and Circles Too!", "Picture This!", "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". She has played various Musical instruments in several episodes, including the Clarinet in "The Exercise Circus", Flute in "Barney Live! in New York City", and various Percussion as in Season 3 episodes. About Tosha *'Family': Lives with her mom, her dad, and her two twin brothers: Kevin and Kyle. Her entire family appeared in A Very Special Delivery!, while her parents also appeared in Imagination Island. *'Hobbies': Playing musical instruments *She is still pursueing her acting career. She currently performed at the Theatre Department at the school she was attending. She also volunteered for several community service orginizations. *In her spare time, she enjoys reading poetry, playing soccor, shopping for vintage clothing (for the retro looks), playing with her 2 cats "Dusty and Sachi", and play sports with her two brothers. *She quotes "I have always been fascinated with science. I plan to pursue a career in the science field someday. Her favorite color is purple, her favorite food is pizza. Her favorite snack is a pickle (I have at least one a day). *She loves to sing, dance and act. Appearances Barney & Friends #Be a Friend #Practice Makes Music #A Camping We Will Go #Carnival of Numbers #Doctor Barney is Here! #Home Sweet Homes #Everyone is Special #Falling for Autumn! #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Hoo's in the Forest? #Picture This! #The Exercise Circus! #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #Having Tens of Fun! #A Very Special Delivery! #Shawn and the Beanstalk #Room for Everyone #I Can Be a Firefighter! #Twice Is Nice! #On the Move #Classical Cleanup #At Home with Animals #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Hats Off to BJ! #Up We Go! Home Videos #Barney Live! In New York City #Imagination Island #Barney Safety #Kids for Character #Barney's 1 2 3 4 Seasons #Once Upon a Time #Barney's Sense-Sational Day #Sing and Dance with Barney #Storytime with Barney Live Shows #Barney Live! In New York City Gallery Tosha675.jpg|Tosha in Be A Friend Tosha172.jpg Tosha_abc.jpg|Tosha in Practice Makes Music 10_Tosha.jpg|Tosha in Doctor Barney is Here 11_Tosha.jpg|Tosha in Home Sweet Homes 02_Tosha.jpg 03_Tosha.jpg 20120331191658!Tosha675.jpg|Tosha in Everyone Is Special ToshaSpecial.jpg Image_(59).jpg|Tosha in Falling For Autumn 12_Tosha.jpg WIN_20170220_133748_(2).jpg|Tosha in May I Help You? Tosha978.jpg|Tosha in Stop Look & Be Safe 05_Tosha.jpg|Tosha in Picture This Tosha3.jpg|Tosha in A Very Special Delivery 06_Tosha.png 07_Tosha.jpg ToshaThen.jpg Afgasfas.png|Tosha in I Can Be A Firefighter Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-16h48m56s5.png|Tosha in It's Raining It's Pouring Asfsaf.png|Tosha in Barney's Sense-Sational Day Toshaa.jpg|Tosha in Classical Cleanup Asfasfsaf.png|Tosha in Sing and Dance with Barney Recenttosha1.jpg IMG 20190315 070847.jpg IMG-20160908-WA0007.jpg IMG-20160908-WA0008.jpg Barney&FriendsSeason1Cast.png Screenshot_20200221-072855.png Screenshot_20200221-082802.png 'Tosha Facts:' *Her first appearance was in the episode "Be a Friend" (1992) *Her last appearance was in the episode "Up we Go" (1995). *Tosha also appears in the 1996 Classic Collection video series. *When Tosha first came to her new school in the episode "Be a Friend" (1992) she wasn't sure she would have any friends. *She has a cat named Tom *Her favorite color is Purple *She had a fire at her house *In the episode "Families are special" (1993) she shows everyone her new twin baby brothers. *Her final regular appearance was in the episode video "Let's Pretend with Barney" (1997). *Her final appearance was in the reunion special "Barney's Dino Mite Reunion" (2003). Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Sisters Category:Girlfriends Category:Girly heroines Category:Females Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Humans Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rescuers Category:PBS Kids characters Category:HEROINES Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Orphans Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Style Category:Human Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:Barney & Friends Characters Category:Princesses